Kofuku
, going by the "trade name" of , is a Goddess of Poverty. Her Shinki is Daikoku. Being a Binbougami, -- a god of poverty that is neither enshrined nor actively worshiped -- she was not "born" with a name; "Kofuku" being a name Daikoku gave her. She goes by the cover name "Kofuku Ebisu" in order to make it seem as though she is a god of fortune. Appearance Kofuku has the appearance of a petite, attractive teenage girl. Her hair is puffy and colored a baby pink, curling inwards at the end with a few fly-a ways. Her eyes are colored purple, and her outfit consists of a white collared shirt with a pink checkered tie and a miniskirt with a similar pattern. On occasion, she wears a beige sweater over her top. She is 157cm (5'2") tall . Personality She is known to have a bubbly personality, and a little light headed and carefree. She openly states that she likes to have fun, but is unable to due to her Shinki; Daikoku, who is extremely protective of her. She has also shown a very serious and protective side at times and doesn't seem afraid to square up to people no matter who they are, as proven when she threatens Bishamonten. She also has a very greedy side to her personality, charging ¥5 million per request, although she does give a 90% discount to students like Hiyori. Her "trade name" implies that like Yato, Kofuku too tries to make an effort in order to become a more significant god and enjoy worship. she girlfriend to yato's and thats mean she will be yato wife in future . History As the Goddess of Poverty, Kofuku has always been hated and scorned. She was never allowed to own her own Shinki, possibly since it would augment her powers of disaster and create further destruction and chaos. However, one day while seeing Daikoku standing in a corner, she claimed it to be love at first sight and immediately claimed him as her own. At this point, Daikoku believed she should be given a proper name and named her Kofuku. Because Daikoku wanted a child of his own but couldn't have any, she adopted a shinki child named Daigo. However, they had to let Daigo go because it hurt Daikoku whenever Daigo noticed he never aged compared to the other children and Daikoku was unable to answer, causing him to blight Kofuku. Eventually, Daikoku asked Yato to sever the ties between him and Daigo so he would stop blighting Kofuku. This began their current relationship. Daigo is currently being cared for by the heavens under a different name. Plot When Yato took Yukine and Hiyori to visit Kofuku, he introduced her as his girlfriend, to which she happily replied as being true. Afterwards, she invited them in for drinks and she took an interest in Hiyori. Referring to the latter as "Hiyorin", she asked Hiyori what her relationship with Yato was, then pounced on her while questioning her breast size. Kofuku had a slight relationship with a human, which caused him to almost commit suicide if it wasn't for Yato cutting his bonds with Kofuku. Abilities Good Luck Killer: Kofuku has the ability to have bad omens follow her, causing people to lose jobs, or even make bad accidents happen. This is due to her being the Goddess of Poverty which gives everyone around her misfortune. This ability does seem to affect gods and regalias. It seems to act as a direct influence on the people around her. Vent Prediction and Opening: Kofuku is able to predict where vents - concentrated masses of gloom that attract phantoms - are going to appear at some point in the future. This ability comes to her naturally, without any need for some sort of divination ceremony. It is not entirely clear whether this ability is actual precognition or rather just her ability to spread misfortune that causes the vents to open where she guesses they would. As well, Kofuku can open vents, as seen when she and Daikoku open one to allow Bishamon to go to the Underworld. To do this, she uses Daikoku and shouts "Bore!". Kofuku-Bore.png Known Shinki *大黒 Daikoku/黒器 Kokki - transforms into a black fan *大吾 Daigo (released) Relationships Daikoku Daikoku is Kofuku's only shinki and they have known each other for a very long time. Kofuku loves Daikoku very much as a shinki and wants to make him as happy as possible; even adopting Daigo to make Daikoku happy, even though she had to release him soon after. She also wants to spend time with him as much as possible, going at "dates" together which is shown when they went to Capyper Land. However, Kofuku has shown to be a little upset with Daikoku when he doesn't let her go to public places, as she brings bad luck with her. When they first met, Kofuku claimed to have fallen for Daikoku at "first sight" and therefore wanted to make him her shinki. Being a god of poverty, Daikoku takes care of Kofuku and they care for each other deeply. Kofuku has also claimed that she doesn't want Daikoku to risk his life for her; the only thing she wants is for him to raise her when she reincarnates. Yato While Yato introduces Kofuku as her girlfriend, they don't have any serious affairs. Kofuku affectionately calls him "Yatty" (Yato-chan). Kofuku heard about Yato after some "nasty rumors" where she eventually befriended him; though it is still unknown where or how they exactly met, so they have known each other for a very long time. They are very alike, allowing them to become very close friends and partners in crime. They trust each other deeply, which is proven when Yato told Hiyori to go to Kofuku and Daikoku if something happens. Kofuku is very protective of Yato as a friend, even threatening Bishamon. When Yato went missing, she didn't seem concerned as she said he did it often, showing that she understands him. When Yato seems to be in trouble, Kofuku tries to help him out as much as possible, like letting him and Yukine stay at her home. Despite this, Yato shows annoyance with her bad luck and will not hesitate to shoo her when she comes and brings bad luck for him on a job. Hiyori Iki When they first met, Kofuku became very interested with Hiyori as she was a human and quickly befriended her. She also started calling her "Hiyorin". Kofuku views Hiyori as a very close friend, and Kofuku sometimes teases Hiyori about her and Yato's relationship, much to her embarrassment. Even though Hiyori was a little cautious of Kofuku at first, they became close and Hiyori knows she can rely and trust Kofuku. Yukine While they haven't interacted much, Kofuku calls him "Yukki", and gladly welcomed Yukine to live in her house, and she enjoys his company. Yukine has also said that he enjoys living in Kofuku and Daikoku's house. It is stated that Kofuku thinks that Yukine is cute, and she was seen to worry about Yukine when he was being punished, or when she thought that he would leave Yato. Bishamon Kofuku is very fond of Bishamon, calling her "Bisha". Kofuku becomes very happy when she visits her, and Bishamon also respects her and they are on relatively friendly terms. Kofuku is well aware of her and Yato's past, which she claims "isn't her business" anymore. While Kofuku is fond of her, she once threatened Bishamon to be prepared for a "big storm" if something would happen to Yato. Trivia *The name "Kofuku" (小福) means "small fortune". *Despite belonging to a "class" of nameless gods that are not worshipped, Kofuku is infamous even among the gods of the heavens, possibly due to how unusually powerful her abilities are. *The traditional depiction of binbougami shows them as bony, bald old men; making Kofuku an out of the ordinary binbougami in appearance as well. *Kofuku put an end to the euphoric Japanese Bubble Era by accidentally conjuring up misfortune with Kokki. As a result, a furious Ebisu made her sign legal agreements banning her from Takamagahara. *Kofuku, along with Daikoku, sung the song Ai wa Yaoyorozu. *She is perhaps one of, if not the only person who has never hit or gotten angry at Yato or his antics, possibly since she shares a similar mischievous personality to him. *Kofuku is fond of creating nicknames, such as "Yatty" for Yato, "Hiyorin" for Hiyori, "Yukki" for Yukine, "Bisha" for Bishamonten and "Ebi" for Ebisu. ru:Кофуку Category:God Category:Female